Where Is The Spark?
by deadheart115
Summary: Chad can't seem to find his special girl. The one who, when they touch, they'll feel an instant connection, the "spark". He's seen many people have it, and he wants it too. But he can't seem to find it. Where is the spark? One-shot S/C.


_A/N: This idea came to me when I was writing my other story, "Pictures Above Our Beds". See if you know where I got my title from. It's also kind of random, but hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer__: I don't own any Sonny With a Chance stuff._

Where Is The Spark?

I was on a mission. I needed to find my "spark". I heard somewhere that when two people love or like each other, there has to be a connection. And that they would feel a spark when they touch. So far, with all of my past girlfriends, I've felt nothing with them. Well, unless you count annoyance or regret. And thoughts such as, "Why did I go out with her in the first place?". I don't know what it feels like, but all of the people I knew who had it said it was the best feeling in the world. They say it only happens to special people. Well then why isn't it happening to me? I'm _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper! Whatever it is, I want it.

So I'm on a mission to find that spark. I _will_ find it; even if it means I have to go out with millions of girls in the process. I even put up posters earlier this morning announcing that Chad Dylan Cooper is finding a "spark". And suddenly, millions of girls are lining up outside in the parking lot hoping to be "the one". I'm sitting on a bench beside my best friend, Ryan, who is helping me find my "spark".

"Next!" he called out. A girl with short curly blonde hair skipped over. She sat down on a chair in front of me, and smiled brightly. _Hmmm…_I thought, looking her over. _She has brown eyes…_

I have this thing with brown eyes. I don't know why I like them so much, but I do. If a girl has brown eyes, it really catches my attention.

"Hi," the girl greeted, interrupting me from my inner babble of brown eyes. "I'm Courtney."

I simply nodded to her, and stuck out my hand. She shook it, and I waited for the spark. Nothing. I sighed exasperatedly, and waved her off. Ryan apologized to her and told her not to take it personally. Then he called for the next person.

This girl was a red-head with green eyes. She was about to sit down, but I stopped her.

"No." I stood up from the seat and walked away. "No, no, no, no." I heard Ryan get up and told the girl to stay put and that he'll be right back. He jogged up to me, and tapped my shoulder.

"What's wrong, dude?" he asked. "She was smoking."

I rolled my eyes. "Ry, all of these girls are the same. I…" I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "I need more than that. I know it's none of these girls. Ry, I don't even know them! How am I supposed to develop that spark when I don't even know the girl?"

Ryan shrugged, and I sighed. I rubbed my temples because this whole "spark" thing was giving me a headache. Then I felt a small tap on my shoulder, and an electric jolt shot through my body. I jumped, and whipped around. But it was only Sonny.

"What's with all the girls?" she asked, nodding her head towards the line of girls.

"Auditioning for spark," I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood for Sonny. I looked over her shoulder, and looked around the parking lot. I swear I felt the spark. Where did it go?

"Are you okay? You look a little distracted," Sonny remarked. I glanced at her for a second, but then looked around the lot again. There was no other girl besides her in sight. How could the spark have come then?

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine." I looked over her shoulder again, as if Sonny was hiding a girl behind her back. I sighed when I saw no one was there. Maybe it was just my imagination. Sonny saw me look over her shoulder, and looked behind too.

"What are you looking at?" Sonny turned her head this way and that.

"Nothing, nothing," I answered, twisting her shoulders gently back. The electric jolt came back, and I whipped around, letting go of Sonny. But it was only Ryan. No way…

"Hey, Ryan. Did you touch me?" I asked him. He shook his head, looking confused. I kind of expected that; Ryan was a guy. There's no way I would have a connection with him besides as friends. I frowned, and furrowed my brows. This is so frustrating. I've felt it twice now, but there's no one there except for Sonny and Ryan. How could this be _just_ my imagination?

"Chad, you're acting really weird right now," Sonny spoke up, looking strangely at me. She started to turn towards her stage. "I'll see you guys around. Bye, Ryan." Sonny turned on her heel and started walking to the So Random stage.

"Oh, and I don't get a 'goodbye'?" I shouted after her. I saw her laugh, but she kept walking.

"Bye, Chad!" she called over her shoulder, still giggling. I smiled; it's so fun to tease Sonny. Ryan looked at me strangely, and I returned his look. "What?"

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" he asked.

"Why are _you_ standing there like an idiot?" I retorted. Ryan's face twisted into more confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Yeah, dude, Sonny was right. You're acting really weird today, C." I shrugged, and made my way over to the Mackenzie Falls set. I knew I felt the spark. Where did it go? Where is the spark?

The next day, at lunch, Brenda gave me my usual lobster steak and sat down in my seat. My castmates were talking about how we did so well at our last episode and how they're sure we'll get more viewers by tomorrow. I zoned out because I was still thinking about the spark. I only snapped back to reality when Ryan called my name.

"Hey, C. Can you get me a chocolate cupcake? I forgot to get one." Ryan pointed to one of the cupcakes on the tray. I nodded, and got up slowly. I grabbed the cupcake, and was about to go back to the table when I crashed into Sonny. She dropped the bagel she was eating, and I dropped the cupcake. Immediately, the spark came back. What is wrong with me? It's been three times now, and I _know _I'm not imagining it. But the only person I touched is Sonny. So who is my lover? Who is my special someone? Just thinking about it makes me frustrated.

Sonny was picking up her fallen bagel and scrambling to get up. She kept on repeating, "I'm sorry" over and over again. Then all of a sudden, a guy with jet black hair came over to Sonny smiling.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out a hand to help her. She looked up at him, smiled, and blushed a little. Then she took his hand, and he helped her up.

"I am now," Sonny said, still blushing. I couldn't believe it. She was flirting! And with a stranger she didn't even know! The guy wasn't that cute anyways; in fact, he was ugly. Still, Sonny had managed to find love just by falling to the floor. I bet she was feeling that spark right now. I was angry. Even Sonny could feel a spark that easily and I can't. It's not fair.

I couldn't take seeing the two new lovebirds flirt with each other, so I stormed out of the cafeteria. I slammed the door of my dressing room, and fell head-first onto the couch. I covered my face with a pillow, and let out a muffled, "Arrghh!!!".

The door knocked, and Ryan came inside. He sat on the floor beside the couch, and brought his knees up to his chest. With one hand, he wrapped it around his knees. With the other, he patted my back sympathetically. I opened one eyelid, and stared at him questioningly.

"I know what this is about, C," he said, still patting my back.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I thought I was imagining this at first, but I know I'm not." I shook my head. "It's just so confusing and frustrating."

"Come on, C," Ryan urged, "You're jealous of that guy who was flirting with Sonny. Just admit it."

My head shot up, and I raised my eyebrows. "J-Jealous?" I scoffed. "Of…that g-guy…psh…S-Sonny?…psh…right."

"You are. That's why you were mad, right?" he said, confused.

I huffed at him. "No, Ry. That's not it." I explained Ryan the spark that I felt three times now, and how there's always no one there except for Sonny. Ryan listened to me intently, and nodded. He waited for me to finish until he spoke.

"You seriously don't know who it is?" he asked me incredulously.

I shook my head. Then I joked, "Well, I thought it was you, but since you're a guy and all…"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I'm being serious here."

I sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, I really don't know who it is."

Ryan shook his head, smiling. "I can't believe you don't know."

"And _you_ do?"

"Yeah."

"_Who_?"

Ryan flashed me a mysterious smile as he got up. "Figure it out, C." Before I could say anything else, Ryan left the room and closed the door, leaving me to ponder over who the "spark" girl is.

I decided to get some frozen yogurt to cheer me up. I stepped out of my room, and almost crashed into Sonny again. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going because she was reading her script. She made a turn, and almost ran into me.

"Whoa, there." I stopped her by the arms before we could crash. The spark came back. I gasped quietly in shock when I understood what Ryan meant. Sonny lifted her head and looked around the set confused.

"Where…uh, what…" Sonny looked like she just woke up from a dream. She looked at me, and came into realization.

"Ooops. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she said, smiling sheepishly. "This isn't the So Random set is it?"

I shook my head, and laughed. "What are you reading anyways?"

Sonny lifted her script, and waved it in my face. "My script for our next sketch. It's the longest lines I've ever had, so I need to start memorizing it now."

I scoffed. "How hard could it be? I mean it's not like your show is a drama like mine. My show has like triple the lines that your show could ever have."

She rolled her eyes, and pushed my arms away-I was still holding on to her, and as soon as we broke apart, the tingly feeling the "spark" had caused disappeared. "Whatever, Chad."

_No!_ I thought. _Come back in my arms!_ I wanted the feeling to come back. It was a nice feeling to feel. It sent shivers to my spine, and basically all over my body. And right then, I knew I'd found my "spark" girl.

"Hey, Sonny," I started. "Tap me on the shoulder."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay…" Sonny hesitated a bit, but eventually tapped me on the shoulder gently. All at once, the spark came back, along with its shivery goodness. I smiled widely. Yep, Sonny was definitely the "spark" girl. But did she feel it too? A relationship is only good if both sides feel the same way.

I stepped closer to her, and Sonny's eyes widened a bit and her breathing sped. "Do you feel that?" I whispered softly.

Sonny shrugged her shoulders timidly, and spoke just as softly. "W-What?"

`"You know," I answered, leaning in.

Sonny nodded, and leaned closer to me too. And next thing I knew, we were kissing. And the spark was there; and it was stronger than ever. When we stopped, we were only mere inches apart.

"What do you feel, Sonny?" I asked her quietly. I wanted to know if she felt the same way I did.

Sonny smiled, and said, "The spark."

_A/N: This one was fun to write too. Did anyone figure out the reference I made to the title? If you can't figure it out, PM me and I'll tell you. Anyways, tell me what you think of this story. I'm off to write either another one-shot or chapter seven to JOOLLG. I've had so many ideas in the past few days, it's crazy. There's no way I'll be able to write all this down before school ends-I'm going on vacation, so my stories will be on hold. Hopefully, chapter seven will be out before I go. Wish me luck people!_


End file.
